Resha
''' Resha '''is a continent in the Tholoren Campaign Setting. Major Locations Trethon The capital of the democratic Elven nation of Grestas, Trethon is the iconic Reshan city. The Grestan elves rule from here, as the government known as the Council and the Assembly. Sentura The former capital of the human nation of Fordia. The other iconic Reshan city. Now an elven city. The traditional capital of the humans, so was the first to be conquered by the Goliaths. Brightsend When Fordes Ghan was appointed the queen of the new human nation after the Fourth Great War, instead of heading to the traditional human capital of Sentura, she found the most fertile land in the region the humans had been given, and placed a flag down there, declaring it to be their capital. When asked, Ghan explained that the human nation she envisioned was not one bound by tradition; but one by practicality. Just three decades later, the capital was moved back to Sentura. However, Brightsend had by this point become the an entirely self-sufficient magical metropolis. Finally, when the other races attacked Fordia, Brightsend immediately quarantined itself off; the massive city walls blocking invaders; the powerful abjurations blocking divination and teleportion; and the fertile farmland providing autonomy to the last human city on the continent of Resha. Unity Keep(ruins of Das Astara) Many tribes of humanoid races, such as the goblins and orcs, united to create the Septumvirate, and the Pact of Seven. They are currently conquering through Resha. Vigharad The last of the halfling flying cities. Das Shaden The halfling capital. Talistan The former halfling capital, currently the Necro-City, housing thousands of undead since the Talistan Incident. Nations Grestas The elven democracy. Formed from the remnants of the Andrinese empire after the Fourth Great War, after many decades of toil, this nation has firmly become the cultural center of Resha. Fordia The human dictatorship. Heavily experiments with magical gene modification, specifically blood infusions. Was driven to Aquamara following the Blood War. the Grummish Territories(Grumlang) The Dwarven clan territories untied. Led by the Grummish Alliance, extremely isolationist. the Cloud Kingdom The declining halfling nation. The Septumvirate, goliaths, and necropolitans have been eating away at the once great empire. The king, Quirus Fasryen VI, is in the process of moving the capital to the far more prosperous halfling colony of Nim. Unity More of a movement than a country. Bugbears, goblins, hobgoblins, kenku, gnolls, orcs, and lizardfolk, the monster races, have formed together as one- the Septumvirate. They started with guerrilla style attacks, but progressed into controlling land, all stolen from the halflings. Wenopek The Goliath country. Famous for their frighteningly effective calvary, Chieftain Lord Gaudath Skullcrusher is famous for both single-handedly uniting the tribes through conquest, and for expansion of the Goliath territories like never before. Talistan Formerly the halfling city, after the Talistan Incident, the city is home only to the undead. However, recently, a group of necromancers have made the city their home, and have begun launching campaigns against the ancient nations, especially the Cloud Kingdom. Fyrpine An elven puppet state, ruled by quisling King Haren Corvus, who works for the dwarves. Most people don’t know that Corvus is a traitor, and believe that Haren Corvus is the true king, as the true heir of King Jephon Malor IV. The Grestan elves are working to unravel this country. Conflict UNITE A movement has been spreading among the less developed races, a single word, UNITE. For years, the monstrous races have been constantly bullied and looked down upon by the more civilized races. Now, the newly formed Septumvirate is calling all those who want a better way of life to Unity Keep, and to fight. Tensions of the Fordian War After the Fordian War, the government in Sentura escaped to Aquamara. While attempting to make a return or Resha, they are also trying to establish contact with Brightsend, heavily blocked with abjurations. Meanwhile, the Goliaths are angry that the elves cheated them out of what they thought was a fair share of the human land, ignoring the halflings who were given no reward for helping in the Fordian War. Fading Halflings The collapse of the Cloud Kingdom started with Talistan. After the Talistan Incident, the hub of the once great halfling tradition had been nearly wiped out. This created a chain of events, from UNITE and the Fordian War, to the failed attempts at colonizing Apun and the long-standing rivalry with the elves, which have been pushing the halflings to decline. Goliaths and Elves The Goliaths are a powerthirsty race, and the elves an arrogant one. The elves look down upon the Goliath tendency to war against all its neighbors constantly, while the goliaths anger at the elven belief of superiority. Both countries are a few steps away from war, after the Fordian War. Tricky Dwarves The famous stereotype of a dwarf is the hard, but honest worker. Most dwarves are true to this stereotype. The problem is, the yuguloths have been worming their way into Dwarven society for hundreds of years now, and many dwarves are now fonder of worshipping yuguloth lords. The Grummish Alliance has not been truly democratic for some time, mainly because of both the corruption of the fiends, and full on mind control. Downtrodden Gnomes The gnomes, being one of the six ancient races, has just as much claim to Resha as the other races. However, no gnomish rebel was invited to the Foemeet, the meeting that established the rebellion during the Fourth Great War, so they were never given a kingdom. This was because of the common stereotype of the bumbling trickster, the gnome that traveled through life on luck, but could not carry secrets. The gnomes are still well-regarded as this stereotype, so many have become spies, both the San empire to the east, and the UNITE movement. Major People Aldran Ghan It seems that the descendants of Fordes have gotten worse with every generation, and Aldran is no exception. Continuing his ancestors' penchant for blood magic, his government-in-exile boasts a formidable force of tieflings, aasimars, elans, karsites, illumians, chaonds, genasi, and other magebred. Faylinn Umbrael Duchess of Brightsend, the second most powerful person in old Fordia. Never having liked King Aldran, she has not seeked to make contact with Aquamara's governemnt-in-exile, wishing to maintain independence. Twoblades Years ago, a minor hobgoblin guard lead a revolution against his beholder masters, forming a civilization for himself, and a population of completely devoted hobgoblin citizens. This nation was quickly destroyed by the goliaths. Reforming stronger than before, Twoblades united the Septumvirate. This hobgoblin is known for his longsword/shortsword fighting style, as well as his eyepatch, which covers a grafted beholder eye ray. Gaudath Skullcrusher The emperor of the goliaths. Famed for his unnatural strength, when he was young, he personally led the calvary that conquered together all twenty three of the goliath tribes. Now emperor of them all, he is known for his brutal and ruthless campaigns against other nations.Category:Locations